Stay with me
by SilversLittleAngel
Summary: When Fatch has a horrible nightmare, Marco immediately comes into his room to comfort him. Unfortunately, Fatch is a little too spooked to fall back asleep...


**My poor baby... :'(**

**Also, I know it's a little soon, but Fatch's arm is healed now. Just an FYI.**

* * *

><p><em>Fatch shuddered, pressing himself into the corner even further, as if the wall could protect him. He felt so scared... so sick to his stomach at the mere thought of this...<em>

_In front of him was none other than Frost and Charlene themselves. Both looked different. Their hair had remained the same, but Charlene was wearing an all black attire now (black long sleeved shirt that showed off her belly, black jeans and black high heels). Frost had grown into darker colors as well, as he was now wearing a long sleeved grey shirt, lighter grey jeans, black shoes and black and red spiked bracelets and a choker. Why their image had changed was beyond him though._

_Charlene bent down slightly and grabbed the boys neck, lifting him high off the ground. Fatch choked and struggled with all his might, the woman having much to good of a grip on him. He narrowed his eyes, feeling his eyes beginning to roll back from the lack of oxygen._

_Suddenly she forced him to the ground, causing him to hit his head violently before she finally held him still by the shoulders. Fatch immediately seized the opportunity to try and catch his breath, not even realizing Charlene was sitting on him to keep him slightly more pinned down. Frost sneered a bit and lifted the boys head a bit and resting it on his knees, slipping a black collar with silver spikes around his neck. _

_Fatch, having seen this FAR too many times, began to squirm with all his might. Yet no matter what he did, the fact of the matter was there was two powerful vampires pinning him down. Even he couldn't muscle his way through this. He screamed, growing more terrified and more frustrated by the minute. He hated being pinned down and helpless..._

_Charlene bared her fangs, sending chills down his spine. Being afraid was an understatement. He knew what to expect, having seen it far too many times not too. His ruby eyes clenched shut, unable to watch the inevitable. _

_" You're so cute when you're terrified. "_

_The woman mocked, pinching the boys cheek roughly. _

_" We're going to enjoy torturing you, right Frosty? "_

_While Frost didn't verbally respond, he psychically responded by grabbing a fist full of the boys hair, lifting his head up. But Fatch almost didn't even comprehend it. He was too terrified to even register it. He simply kept his eyes shut, letting out another scream. _

* * *

><p>The vampire awoke with a start, finding his older triplet Marco standing there, looking shocked beyond belief. In fact, he looked seemingly terrified by something.<p>

Fatch couldn't move. He simply laid flat on his back, breathing heavily and sweating profoundly. His hair was sticking to his face... he was shaking as well... he was so terrified. He felt sick even. He was glad Marco woke him up when he did...

" Fatch, are you ok?! "

Marco breathed, sounding like he'd run all the way here.

" I could hear you all the way from my room! "

He'd screamed in real life as well then... he hadn't even realized... without much warning, Fatch completely broke down, covering his mouth in high hopes of preventing himself from making too much noise. However, it was pointless.

Marco panicked greatly at his normally strong brother suddenly bursting into tears like he did and quickly pulled him into a sitting position, wrapping him in a tight embrace. He began to offer gentle shushes, rubbing the others back and running a hand through his now down hair, trying to get him to calm down a little. Whatever he'd dreamt about must've been a doozy.

The boys fear for the other only grew as Fatch, not only showed no signs of recovering any time soon, but even began to cling to him, burying his face into his shoulder. And what was worse was Marco could only sit and try to comfort him, not knowing if it were truly helping at all.

Marco couldn't help but wonder what Fatch had dreamt about. What possible nightmare could've possibly cause such a strong vampire such grief...?

Fatch's breathing began to even out a little bit. He didn't stop crying completely, but he'd calmed down to the point he pulled back, beginning to try and stop his nose from running. Marco smiled lightly at this, scooting back a bit on the bed to give the other some room.

" Fatch...? "

He asked gently, praying his brother wouldn't have another melt down.

" Are you alright...? "

Fatch sniffled and nodded, but Marco could easily tell it was a lie. Turning to his brothers nightstand, he reached over and grabbed his Flippy bear, carefully pressing it into his arms. Fatch immediately cuddled it close, sniffling again. Slowly, Marco began to stroke his hair again, knowing that this always calmed him when he was little.

" ... I-I thought I was over it... "

Fatch suddenly whimpered, causing Marco to stop out of shock.

" What? "

Yet the younger didn't explain. He simply began drying his eyes, blushing softly.

" I-I'm alright Marco... "

Fatch tried, his voice cracking horribly as he spoke his brothers name. Marco smiled softly, slowly getting to his feet. He wasn't totally sure if Fatch was alright, but he also knew better than to question it. He began to try and leave...

" Well alright. I-I'll just- "

" W-wait! "

He was almost immediately stopped as Fatch quickly grabbed his arm. He looked at his brother in shock, not used to Fatch being so grabby. The prince blushed horribly and looked down, letting go and toying with his bears soft green fur.

" C-can you... stay here with me...? I-I don't think I can get back to sleep... "

Marco was greatly surprised at this request, having never heard a request like this come from Fatch before. But considering what he just went through, Marco would feel like a jerk saying no. Slowly he smiled and ushered the other to scoot over, covering the two up. Fatch smiled and slipped further into the blankets.

" Thanks Marco... "

Marco smiled lightly as the other rolled onto his side.

" You're welcome bro... "

* * *

><p><strong>At least this ended cute. :3<strong>


End file.
